bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ransoutengai Master
A master of Ransotengai doesn't just control his own body when it's disabled. He can control others, and even, at the extremes of the power, cause someone to lose control of themselves completely. When originally created this is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively, and is rare enough that Mayuri had never encountered a Quincy (out of the 2661 that he examined or studied) who could use it before Uryū. A Master of this technique can take decades to create, and most will never achieve the power needed to gather so many spiritrons to control another or to cut off someone from their own movement. Those that do are feared throughout the worlds as a master of both body and soul. Prerequisites: Feat: Quincy, Adept Spellcaster, Enlightened Willpower +10 '''1 – '''RANSOTENGAI PRESTIGE You gain the ability to control your own body even after it's been disabled. Once per day, if the Ransotengai Master would be disabled through a kido or from punishment to the body (via either damage or ability damage), they may expend 30 reiatsu, and then 10 reiatsu per round after the first to get their body moving again. As long as they continue to spend reiatsu (10 per round), they remain as able as they did before they were disabled, removing any penalties to physical statistics (even due to age). If a master is reduced to -1/2 max hit points while this technique is in place, it immediately ends, and the master dies, just as he would normally. This is a supernatural ability. '''2 – '''Bonus Flash or Reiatsu Feat '''3 – '''RANSOTENGAI MARIONETTE PRESTIGE Once per day, per point of wisdom modifier you posses, you may attempt to use your Ransotengai on another being with a soul. Creatures of the Undead or Construct subtype can never be controlled by this technique. To use this technique, the Ransotengai Master makes a Concentration check with a DC equal to (15 + the target's HD + the target's Wisdom Modifier) and expends 30 Reiatsu. Should they make the DC, if unwilling the target gets a will save at the same DC. Should the target fail, they are no longer in control of their body, the Ransotengai Master is. They must expend 20 reiatsu per Round there after to keep control of the body. Whether or not the target makes his will original will save, the 30 original reiatsu is spent. This is a supernatural ability. '''4 – '''Bonus Flash or Reiatsu Feat '''5 – '''RANSOTENGAI SCHNEIDER PRESTIGE With this technique, the Ransotengai Master may cut off someone's mobility, end the effect of someone else's Ransotengai or free someone (including themselves), from the Ransotengai Marionette effect. To cut off someone's movement takes the same effort as the Ransotengai Marionette ability. Should the Target fail his Will Save he is fully disabled (considered -1 HP and stable). Should the target make the will save, their Hit points are halved as their soul is literally sheered. To end someone's Ransotengai or Ransotengai Marionette effects, the master spends 30 reiatsu and forces the target to make a will save, opposed by one of their own. Should the Master win, the selected effect ends prematurely. Should the target win, the losing master is drained of 30 additional reiatsu to reflect mental strain. The first effect may be used once per day. The other effects of this feat may be used as long as the Master has Reiatsu to spend. This is a supernatural ability.